Morphing a generic model of an anatomical model structure, for example a bone, onto the anatomical structure is known in medical applications. An anatomical structure is a structure of a body, for example a bone or an organ, of a patient. The generic model of the anatomical structure serves to (approximately) describe and/or reproduce the anatomical structure.
As input values for the actual morphing process, measurement points on the surface of the anatomical structure are scanned by means of a scanning method, for example using a pointer. In this way, measurement point data has been generated which in particular represent the location of the measurement points, preferably in three dimensions. The generic model is then altered such that it corresponds to the scanned measurement points. The model is usually a grid network model comprising a multitude of grid points, which is also referred to as a point distribution model (PDM).
The model is in particular represented by model data, wherein the model data preferably includes the two-dimensional or three-dimensional locations of the grid points. The model is for example a statistical model obtained from surveying a multitude of identical structures. During morphing, the position of the grid points relative to each other is adapted such that the model, in particular in the form of the model data, matches the measurement points, i.e. simulates the anatomical structure, as closely as possible. This process, which is also referred to as matching, is known in the prior art.